


Enough

by Chngminxo



Series: Sun & Moon [7]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Fluff, JUST FLUFF REALLY, M/M, errybody loves some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chngminxo/pseuds/Chngminxo
Summary: After weeks of tour keeping them apart, Himchan and Jongup are going home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Original can be found here.](http://chngminxo.tumblr.com/post/146606484764/after-weeks-of-meddling-staff-keeping-them-apart)

As all things must, tour came to an end. It was somewhat surreal to be back on Korean soil, with the knowledge that the only concert remaining was in Seoul and weeks away but not a single member was complaining. They all loved tour, they loved the travel, the experiences, the brotherhood. They had become performers to  _perform,_ and having the opportunity after an entire year where they felt their possibilities slipping through their fingers was magnificent.

That did not have the dragging of their feet going unnoticed, however. Yongguk was always painfully aware of every sluggish movement of limbs, or every bag beneath an eye. He knew his members were exhausted, but they were happy. They were together. He wanted the best for each and every member, and he knew he would happily work himself into the ground to have the honour of leading them.

Yet as he lifted his gaze and spied in the rear view mirror of the van that took them home, he knew there came a time where they needed to stop. Junhong was asleep with his head to the window, Youngjae’s head resting on his shoulder as he took a doze. Jongup sat beside Daehyun, his eyes fixed out the window while his fingers repeatedly fiddled with the ring that sat on his finger. He had a look of determination on his face, and Yongguk knew he was trying with all his might not to turn back and speak with Himchan seated at the very rear of the van.

The second eldest had the back seat all to himself. He was leant back with his arms folded over his chest, headphones tucked into his ears. Yongguk wondered briefly what his dearest friend might be listening to, but he didn’t linger on that, not when he saw the way Himchan watched through heavy lidded eyes, each movement Jongup made. Tour had been hardest on them. Staff had been on their backs constantly, always ready to jump down their throats. 

There had been a night early on when Yongguk had taken Himchan aside, “ _Don’t be too obvious, Himchan-ah.”_ He had said, brows creased with concern. “ _You can get away with more here than you can at home, but there is always someone watching, and every image is shared, and that shit spreads like wild fire.”_ Of course Himchan had nodded his head, and assured Yongguk he would be careful, but after each lingering touch and loving stare had been caught on camera, staff began pushing.

They tried to separate them during interviews and broadcasts, then discouraged them from getting too close on stage. Once Himchan had handed Jongup over the rings, they had forced them apart completely. No sharing rooms, nothing. Even in private sometimes.

It hurt Yongguk to watch, he could see how desperately Himchan needed Jongup in his arms. He knew how Himchan behaved when he was in love, they all did. It hurt for them to watch their two friends be forced apart.

The leader pursed his lips and turned around in his seat, “Himchan-ah.” He said, his resonant voice low in volume, but still all conscious members lifted their gazes to watch him. Himchan tore his gaze from Jongup and focused it on his elder friend, not voicing anything, but he knew Yongguk was aware that he was listening, “I’m going straight to the studio. There are some things I need to get done, and I’d prefer to get through them tonight so I’ll stay there overnight.” 

Himchan’s lips pursed for a moment and his brows furrowed. Even with the whole van and four dongsaeng’s between them, their eyes could speak to one another, “Bbang…” Himchan said, voice unimpressed, and the corner of Yongguk’s lips quirked.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll sleep.” He said, glancing to the others, “You got the kids alright?”

The second eldest closed his eyes, “Mmm, you know I do.” 

They had been playfully referring to the younger members as  _kids_ since the beginning when that was what they were. Two young adults entrusted too much with the wellbeing of four boys little more than children. Now here they were, five years later and still, each member was theirs to care for no matter how much they had grown up (or grown physically in Junhong’s case,) and no matter how each dynamic had changed.

Jongup turned his head and looked to Yongguk with a curious eye, watching as the leader sent him a tired smile, then turned back to face the front. Their manager tried not to get involved, he simply remained silent as he focused on the road ahead.

Himchan carefully shifted in his seat and leant forward, fingers curling into the back of Jongup’s seat. With his head just behind that of his lover, he whispered soft words into his waiting ear, “Jonguppie…” He murmured. The younger turned his head and looked back, his sleep heavy eyes fixing on him and his beautiful, pouted lips pressing together. “When we get home, I want you to sleep in mine and Yongguk’s room.” He said, his heart clenching at the thought, “I want to hold you in my arms and not let go for as long as I possibly can. I want to kiss you breathless and tell you just how god damn much I missed you.”

Jongup smiled and looked at him for a lingering moment, then nodding his head, “I’d like that.” He whispered in response.

The van drove into a tunnel and the lights got even dimmer. Himchan leant back into his seat and closed his eyes, relaxing for the remainder of their short drive home.

  
  


  
  


The dorm was quiet when Himchan finally made it into his and Yongguk’s room. He had forgone a shower, having done so right before leaving for their flight back to Seoul, and he honestly just couldn’t be bothered. Instead, he had organised their suitcases, unzipping each one and making sure their clothes were airing out - or else they would have to deal with a stink later.

He pulled his and Yongguk’s laundry from their suitcases and tossed them into the machine, knowing he would put it on in the morning, and then managed to potter his way around. It felt strange being home. He couldn’t quite settle.

Eventually, however, as each of the Dongsaengs shuffled into their rooms and turned their lights out, he retired for the evening. He kicked off his jeans and sweatshirt, and hung his hat on the back of a chair, flopping down face first onto his bed. It was not as comfortable as many of the hotel beds he’d slept on in the previous weeks and months, but it was  _his_ and at this point, that made all the difference.

The door clicked open and then closed again and he lifted his head to see Jongup. He wore a loose shirt (Himchan was certain it had been his at some point many years ago, but somehow over time it had become integrated into Jongup’s minimal repertoire of favourite too-big t-shirts,) over the top of boxers and the ends of his hair were wet. He looked soft, clean and Himchan couldn’t help but smile. This was a Jongup that was his to love, and a Jongup he hadn’t been able to for what felt like an age.

“Hey…” Jongup smiled as he switched off the roof light, leaving only Himchan’s bedside lamp to illuminate them. The elder sat himself up and pulled back the covers, settling on what had become  _his_ side of the small bed whenever they had the chance to share.

“Hey.” He said in response. Jongup set down his phone on the bedside table once it was switched off and happily lowered himself into bed by his Hyung’s side. 

Himchan relaxed almost immediately once he had Jongup in his arms, his eyes fluttering closed and his lips parting, “Oh I missed this…” He murmured, “I missed  _you_.” 

Jongup wriggled to get comfortable, then settled. He smoothed his hand over Himchan’s arm, then laced their fingers together, “I missed you, too. It’s hard not to stare… or touch. Or do a whole lot of stuff.” He hummed sleepily. Himchan smiled and chuckled, kissing the back of Jongup’s shoulder from where the neck hole was loose and exposed his flesh.

“You think it’s hard? I was dying, Jonguppie. Not being able to  _touch you,_ fuck baby. I thought I was going insane.” He groaned, nuzzling into his neck and inhaling the familiar musk of his skin, mixed with the sweet fruit of a nameless shower gel that sat on the shelf of their shower.

“But you didn’t go insane.” Jongup said, turning his head and then carefully rolling over to be facing his elder boyfriend. Himchan smiled down at him.

“Almost did.” The elder man teased gently.

“But you didn’t.” Jongup repeated, their noses brushing gently. It was perfect, he thought, to be home at last with the one person who meant more than all else safe and secure in his arms.

“Mmm it was especially hard when you were being all cute. Combing my hair, looking at me. I would have kissed you right there and then if I could have.” Himchan claimed, holding the younger even tighter to him.

“Hyung you’d kiss me anywhere  _if you could.”_ The dancer said with a lazy smile, “But it’s best to save the kisses. Not everyone can see us kiss. It’s a special thing… reserved for just us, and the people we love the most. And trust the most.”

“I love you, Jongup.” Himchan murmured, their mouths brushing and Jongup gave him that smile that never failed to take his breath away. His eyes squinted and his cheeks spread wide, his crooked teeth showing without shame. It was beautiful, like a rising sun.

“I love you, too, Himchan-hyung.” He whispered in response.

“When we wake up tomorrow morning I’m going to show you just how much I missed you.” The elder said with a nudge of nose tip to nose tip. Jongup chuckled for just a moment and he leant forward.

“I will look forward to that.” He said and finally sealed their mouths in a loving kiss. They were too tired for much more at that point, but for Himchan it was enough.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
